Return To Me
by Misssrlove
Summary: AprilxJackson. What I imagine season 9 will be like. I suck at summaries, just read and enjoy :D


**So this is just a little idea I had after watching the finale. **

**The Jackson and April scene didn't go the way I wanted it to but I have high hopes for them next season.**

**It starts with Jackson leaving, but don't worry the story is far from over**

* * *

April clutched at her glass of wine as she surveyed the boxes that were piled up around the living room; _Jackson's boxes_. She took another sip of the deep crimson liquid and turned her attention back to the TV against the wall just as Alex and Jackson carried out a few more, adding them to the ones that were labeled books.

"Alright, that's the last of it. Thanks for your help man." Alex nodded and he reached to grab a beer from the fridge before passing the other male one. They both turned to April who was watching them now, a lump forming in her throat.

Her eyes locked with Jackson's and Karev cleared his throat. "Well I am gonna head out. I'll see you guys later." He mumbled, getting the idea that the two needed some alone time. He wasn't wrong.

_Jackson swallowed, his fingers shaking as he pulled his tie close to his neckline. His eyes flickered over to April who was across the room, examining her appearance. He stared at himself and shook his head. "I chose Tulane." He whispered, breaking the heavy silence that had fallen between them. It had been like this for the past week whenever they found themselves alone._

_April turned, her eyes meeting his. She forced a smile and nodded. "Good, that's good for you"_

_Jackson winced inwardly; it hadn't exactly been the response he'd expected. Didn't she even care that he'd be gone? Or would she feel relief when she didn't have to see the guy that had made her break her promise to Jesus every day. "Yeah…" His eyes flickered to the ground and he turned to go before he thought better of it and whipped around, almost angrily. "I feel sick by the way. Sick to leave here, to leave you. But I'm glad you're so freaking happy about it." He muttered sarcastically._

_She scoffed and her eyes began to tear up. "I'm not. I'm not happy with any of it. I'm not happy that everything I thought I was turns out not to be true. I'm not a board certified surgeon, I'm not a virgin. I'm not a good Christian. I don't know what I am, but I know I'm not happy." Her voice cracked and Jackson shifted nervously. He hated seeing her like this. And it reminded him once more that he was the reason she felt this way._

"_I loved having sex with you. You made me feel things…you changed me Jackson. And I loved that. But I hate that I'm not a virgin for the man I'm going to marry. I'm not freaking happy about that. And I'm really not happy that you feel bad about it, because you're my best friend." Tears were now building up in her eyes and Jackson wanted to just move across the room and pull her into his arms._

"_But you know what, Torrez was right, my problems will still be my problems tomorrow and the day after that, and the day after that, and in a few weeks my best friend will be at Tulane and I may never see him again. So for one night I'm just going to forget all about that. And I'm gonna try, I'm gonna try to be happy. I'm happy tonight. I'm going to be happy Jackson, because this is a happy time and we should be celebrating. Okay? So can you please just wipe that freaking frown off your face and be happy with me?"_

_She was smiling now, even while she struggled to keep it together. She was waiting for him to say something. To tell her everything was going to be alright. That he would be happy with her. That was the last thing he wanted to do, but he wasn't going to tell her that._

"_You look really nice." He murmured, giving her a soft smile. She returned the look, her cheeks flushing with color. "So do you..."_

Jackson sighed and he slumped onto the couch beside April, taking a sip of his beer before he tilted his head to the side so he could look at her. She turned her gaze, her eyes filling with tears. His brows quickly narrowed in concern and he reached to touch her hand. "Hey, hey; it's okay." He murmured lacing their fingers together as the tears began to spill down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I promised myself I wasn't going to cry." She whispered, forcing a smile as he touched her cheek soothingly, brushing her tears away. April sighed and leaned her brow against his and closed her eyes. He felt so good, his warm body close to hers. "I'm going to miss you so much. So much." He whispered back. She opened her eyes and she found that tears were in his eyes as well.

She'd told herself that he'd made the right choice. Tulane was just too good an opportunity to give up. Jackson was an amazing surgeon and he should be in a place worthy of him. It was what she told herself anyway, but a small part of her; the selfish part wanted to ask him to stay. To tell him that she'd be lost without him.

April wasn't sure when they began kissing, but soon they were pressed together, his fingers in her hair while she ran her hands up his shirt. She let out a soft whimper, feeling each inch of his hard stomach impatiently. "Wa-wait. What about…" Jackson pulled her away from him, panting heavily as she sighed from the loss of contact. "Jackson, you're leaving tomorrow. Just…shut up." She whispered, giving him a soft smile before she pulled him back to her swollen lips.

Jackson wasn't going to argue with that. He kissed her back, his tongue sliding into her mouth as his hands gripped her waist. She pulled his shirt off and in an instant he pulled her into his arms and carried her down the hall to her bedroom.

* * *

The next morning when April woke, she felt cold. Her brow wrinkled and she reached out to her side, searching for Jackson's body. The space was empty.

"Jackson?" She whispered sleepily, opening her hazel eyes to find that she was indeed alone. Clutching the sheets to her naked body she sat up against the headboard, her stomach sinking when she saw the piece of paper lying beside her.

_April, _

_You looked so peaceful that I couldn't bear to wake you. I also didn't _

_want to say goodbye. It would just be too hard. I can't imagine what it's _

_going to be like not seeing you every day. You are the best part of my life._

_Last night was incredible and I will never forget it. I'm sorry if it's hurt you in _

_any way, but I will never regret the things that we did. Just remember; you're _

_still a doctor April Kepner. And you're going to do amazing things. _

_Never give up._

_Jackson_

April's eyes filled with tears and she grasped the note tightly in her hands, lying back against the mattress as sadness overcame her. He was gone. Jackson was actually gone.

"April you hungry…?" Alex opened the door to her room, coming to a halt when he saw that she was naked and crying on her bed. She pulled the sheets tighter to herself and swallowed, waiting for the haughty remark that was sure to come.

Instead, he looked down at the ground and he gave her a sad smile. "I'll make some French toast. Your favorite." He murmured, his eyes meeting hers before he headed back into the kitchen. The gesture made more tears come to her eyes. She lay there for a few moments, taking deep breaths before she finally pulled herself out of bed to get dressed.

* * *

Jackson stared out the window as the plane ascended into the clouds, the city of Seattle beneath them as the flight attendant welcomed them aboard. He bit his lip as he watched the buildings begin to disappear, a lump forming in his throat. After a few minutes all he could see were clouds and he averted his gaze with a sigh.

"Have you ever been to New Orleans?" The older man beside him asked, breaking Jackson out of his thoughts. He turned his face and he slowly nodded his head. "Just once. I'm moving there actually."

The man's brows rose and he smiled. "You have family there?" He asked, striking up a conversation. Jackson hesitated for a moment, his smile faltering. He'd been hoping to sit in silence for the flight, drowning himself in tiny bottles of airplane liquor. "New job actually." He answered.

His response caused the man to frown and he chuckled softly under his breath. "You look more like you're headed to a funeral son. Call me crazy but shouldn't you seem more excited?" He teased lightly, shaking his head.

Jackson's face fell slightly and he nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess so." He murmured, glancing back out the window. The other man arched a brow and a wide smile played on his lips. "So who's the girl?" He asked, causing Jackson to whip his head around. His cheeks burned red and he looked down at his lap. "She must be pretty special." The man continued; a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah…she is."

* * *

**Please let me know what you thought!**


End file.
